Dog's Life
by Littlefearie
Summary: The untold story of Dog. A hero we may have forgotten about.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wanted to give Dog the honour that she deserved. So here's to Dog and may we never forget her sacrifice.**

I lie here, my heartbeat slowing with each agonizing breathe. How did it come to this? For me, to be dying here in the park that I have called home for so long? I'll tell you.

I don't remember much about my days of being a young pup. The only thing I remember was the old man. He was a kind man; gentle really. He found me and took me in. It probably was because he wanted company, being on his own and all. If he was lonely he never showed it. Always wearing a smile even when the weather turned cold and harsh, leaving us with not enough food to feed us both. But he always did, making sure to give me a little bit more than him. I could never understand why he did so when he needed it more than me. He was such a good man...

So why did they kill him?

I came back home to find I had no home. Everything, the little cardboard house, and the newspapers everything burnt to nothing. I sniffed the ground hoping to find a trace of the old man but nothing. There wasn't a trace of his scent left. He's gone. He's gone from this world.

I'm alone again.

Days passed slowly as I searched for food and warmth being weary of everyone around me. Though there was one person that would bring me food a lot. She was kind but sort of scary. Who carried that much food anyways? She was a weird child but with a good heart. It was nice to see her at the park often; it made me feel less alone. I looked forward to her visits.

One day, a boy appeared with her. He smelled strange like...fire. There's something about him. Something...

"Come."

Without thinking I ran to him. His hand soft and warm against my fur...a sensation I haven't felt in a long while. I felt happy in that moment.

That didn't last long though.

It was late. There was no one left in the park at this time but I can hear noises off in the distance. I heard the girl's voice. I ran. I have to save her like what I couldn't do for the old man. I could redeem myself. She was in the clearing surrounded by angry men. They were hurting her! No I must stop this! I charged at what seemed to be the man in charge and latched onto his leg. I bit down as hard as I could but it didn't faze him. Like that I was punched to the ground, my body skidding across the pavement by the force.

No...I...must save her. I charged at the man again but was kicked in the face. Blood. The taste of blood was more abundant now. I couldn't move. I wanted to get up and help her. Then they dissented on me. Their kicks furious, relentless and coming in at all directions. I could do nothing but let my body go limp. I could hear her screaming a bit over the sound of my bones breaking by the next swift kick.

"STOOOP!"

Suddenly the attacks stop. I slowly opened my eyes to see the girl in front of me. Her hands tied behind her back. No, don't worry about me. Run girl run. You should have run. I licked her fingers to get her attention.

"D...Dog..."

No please run away! Behind you!

"Wait a sec...I will take you to the hospital soon, so..."

A kick made impact with her face flinging her away from me. I couldn't watch. I felt useless. Helpless. Someone, anyone help her. Help her in my place.

"Are you...in pain?"

It's the boy who was with her before. When did he get here? Please go save her. I tried my best to help her to repay her for the food and her kindness but I couldn't

"You...did a great job..."

Thank you. Thank you for saying that. I know you will take care of her. Please though...could you stop my pain? I can't bear it anymore. I want to be free so badly.

"Then...I shall free you form the pain."

...Thank you...tell my pup...I love...them.

**SNAP**


	2. Epilogue

I stood in a bright room. Wondering if they were okay? If my pup was found and being taken care of? She deserved a better life than the one I left her with. I had left her alone like how I was alone.

I'm sorr—

"Dog?"

I turned and saw him. The old man. He's here! He's actually here!

"I've been waiting for you old girl." He smiled.


End file.
